Les aventures de Père Mangouste
by Kichigai
Summary: Il se serait attendu à tout ! Tout je vous dis ! Que ce soit un asile de fou, un laboratoire, une prison, des dinosaures, des kiwis mutants, etc ... Mais de là à ce que tout soit mélangé ... Ah ça non !
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**_Bonjouuuur !_**

**_Je viens aujourd'hui avec une fic sur un de mes mangas préféré : D. gray man_**

**_La congrégation vu par un personnage extérieur pas comme les autres ... Attention ne pas prendre cela au sérieux ! Sinon vous finirez aussi fous que moi =P_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Résumé :<em>**_ Il se serait attendu à tout ! Tout je vous dis ! Que ce soit un asile de fou, un laboratoire, une prison, des dinosaures, des kiwis mutants, etc ... Mais de là à ce que tout soit mélangé ... Ah ça non !_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino, sauf les Kiwis et Père Mangouste !_

_** Rating : **K+ Oui car c'est une habitude chez moi d'avoir des personnages plus que poli !_

* * *

><p><em>Les aventures de Père Mangouste ! ( oui car Père Castor est déjà prit )<em>

_**Introduction **:_

Père mangouste est … une mangouste ! Mangouste qui sort d'un endroit des plus horribles … Personne n'aurait survécu à cela … Ramené d'une mission en Afrique par une fille à deux couettes, Père Mangouste a été offert à son frère en cadeau pour qu'il s'occupe d'autre chose que de dormir et de dessiner des lapins partout. Mais … Père Mangouste aurait préféré ne jamais quitter sa savane, en fait les hyènes étaient de compagnie parfaitement agréable en comparaison de cette chose … ce truc, immonde humain que vous ai je fais pour mériter cela ?

Oui quand on devient la mascotte d'un scientifique de la congrégation de l'ombre, faut franchement s'attendre à tout … mais quand je dis tout … c'est n'importe quoi ! Se faire poursuivre par un dinosaure enragé, un artichaut rose bonbons, un robot qui vous dit qu'il va vous renforcer … mais merde ! Je suis une mangouste pas un de vos stupides exorcistes ! Ah oui j'oubliais, je parle ! Seule chose que cet abruti de Komui a réussit à faire de bien ! Je parle anglais ( puisque c'est la seule langue que tout le monde comprend ici ! ) et tous les scientifiques veulent absolument m'apprendre leur langue respective … Donnez moi une corde s'il vous plaît !

Au fait j'ai hérité d'un stupide surnom : Mangy … Avez vous vu l'originalité de ce nom ? Cela je le dois à un abruti nommé Lavi … pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! et encore je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment lui le pire de la bande !

C'est pour ça mon petit journal ( parce que oui ! J'ai appris à écrire ! ) que je vais te conter mes mésaventures dans ce monde de brutes qu'est la Congrégation de l'ombre ! Je vais te parler de mes premiers jours en tant que cobaye, de toutes ces horribles expériences, et par ailleurs de l'invasion de Kiwis mutants qui se déroule sous mes yeux … non je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas et ce que je mange est sain ( enfin normalement, on a formellement interdit à Komui de toucher à ma nourriture ) !

Tu comprendras donc que ce que l'on vit à longueur de journée en étant une mangouste est horriblement difficile … Il faudra que je te présente tous les membres de l'organisation, ainsi que les lieux où personne ne doit jamais aller ! D'ailleurs un Kiwi est en train de manger un rapport de Komui, pour une fois qu'il travaillait … moi j'ai eu l'intelligence de rester dans ma cage … oui mais je peux en sortir quand je veux, on a décidé qu'étant ( théoriquement ) apprivoisé j'eus le droit de me balader ou bon me semble.

Je vais donc me présenter comme il se doit ( et comme je l'ai fais à un certain Mr LeDernier ou peut être était ce un Verrier ... peut être Leverrier alors ... enfin je sais plus moi, en tout cas il me file les chocottes ) :

Je me prénomme Mangy ( se référé à l'abruti du coin ! ) ou si vous préférez Père Mangouste ! Je suis donc une Mangouste, comme vous l'aurez constaté, de presque 1 an et oui m'sieurs dames !

Je suis actuellement ( et pour longtemps je pense ) l'assistant ( ou plutôt larbin ) du Monsieur qui dort en ce moment en dessinant sur un Kiwi ... euh ... non non vous avez bien lut ça et moi je viens bien de voir ça ...

Je parle anglais et un peu de français ( p'tain de Tiedoll ), chinois ( Komui je te hais ! ), Japonais ( Kanda est un maître de la torture ), et de tout un tas d'autre langue parce que Lavi avait rien d'autre à faire que de m'en apprendre d'avantage ! Je sais lire, écrire ( faut bien quand Reever est submergé de paperasse à cause de mon imbécile de maître ) et j'ai également appris à compter ( pour entre autre calculer les dettes d'Allen car tout le monde veut savoir combien il en a ! ). J'ai été initié à l'art du " refilage de dettes " par un certain Cross.

Sinon, non ! je ne suis pas un compatible avec une quelconque innocence ( me retrouver devant cet énorme truc blanc Hevlaska non merci ). Je ne suis pas un savant, après les additions, soustractions je sais plus faire. Et ma vie ne se résume qu'à manger, boire, dormir et réveiller ce qui me sert de maître !

Voilà, maintenant que je me suis présenté nous allons retourné au début de ma vie avant même que la Congrégation ne soit un endroit connu …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà, Mangy entre en scène et va défoncé la baraque avec ses kiwis !<em>**

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plus_**

**_Reviews ? =D_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Une arrivée  qui fait mal

**_Bien le bonjour les gens !_**

**_Comment que vous allez ?_**

**_Me voici sur une nouvelle page du journal de Mangy, ou comment notre mascotte est arrivée dans le bureau de Komui._**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez ! =D_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_Seul Mangy est à moi, le reste est à ... devineeeezz !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>date <strong>_: le fruit ? ... Pardon, je n'avais pas encore appris à compter ...

Cher petit journal, désormais je t'appellerai Navet … Pourquoi ? Parce que, entre les kiwis et les carottes mutantes qui s'agitent dans le bureau, il semble que ce soit le seul fruit ou légume qui ne soit pas dangereux dans cet immeuble. Au moins je suis sur que tu ne me mangeras pas !

Mon cher Navet, que penses tu de la bêtise humaine ? De l'inutilité publique de leurs trouvailles ou inventions ? Pense que tout cela (la bêtise, trouvailles et inventions inutiles) se trouvent dans une seule et même pièce. Un laboratoire d'où sort tant de choses idiotes que l'on peut se demander si les mots " travailler " et " utile " peuvent coexister à cet endroit. Je t'avouerais que non ! Mais je m'y trouve pourtant, preuve qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de bien même parmi les endroits les plus sombres. Oui car moi et ma géniale personne servons d'assistant (plutôt de réveil matin) pour la chose qui dort à côté.

Oh mais je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté comment je me suis retrouvé ici ! J'avais pourtant dit que je le ferais. Heureusement qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. Bref, démarrons :

Tout commence en Afrique ...

Il y avait quelques mois dans une savane africaine ... moi ! Jeune et fringante langouste ... euh mangouste. Mon esprit n'est pas détérioré à ce point pour que j'en vienne à me comparer à une vulgaire crevette géante et pourtant vu le peu d'esprits normaux étant ici, cela aurait put se faire. Bref, dans une savane digne du Roi Lion, il y avait, nous : clan de mangouste insignifiantes !

Donc nous ! Un groupe séparé en trois ... c'est bien connu non ? _"Pour survivre laissez les autres se démerder !"_. Tout le monde creuse des galeries, à 30 centimètres de son copain d'à côté ... voila comment les disputes de voisinages se forgent ! Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi cons que nous en avons l'air ! Oui les _Herpestinae_ ont un instinct de survie sur-développé ! Nous sommes capables de nous tirer de situations extrêmement difficiles, car la peur (et pas autre chose) donne des ailes et aide à accélérer le mouvement sérieusement. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite qu'en étant poursuivi par un piaf géant. Mais quand on est sous-terre comment ça se passe. C'est très simple.

Nous avons des amis qui surveillent. Pour savoir quand il y a danger ? tu lèves la tête, si ils se barrent en courant c'est que faut que tu les suive. Nous ne sommes pas bien dangereux, ni encombrants et par conséquent nous n'avons que très peu d'animaux qui nous craignent ou veulent s'approprier nos territoires, sauf ces espèces de chats géants coiffés à la Punk que sont les hyènes ! Oui navré, chez nous, ce n'était pas vraiment 30 millions d'amis !

Par contre, d'après nos récentes études, ces animaux nous apprécient fortement, surtout dans une assiette. Du coup, il nous est venu l'étrange bonne idée de nous carapater fissa quand elles se pointent. C'est beau de tenir à sa vie ! ... Pourtant j'ai du mal à les comprendre ... vous nous avez vu ? Trois-quatre os et 10 grammes de muscles ... que voulez vous manger là dedans ? ... A part se servir de nous comme cure-dent, je vois mal notre utilité !

Mais revenons à ce splendide jour pendant lequel ma vie a basculé la tête la première dans une poubelle. Ce jour rien ne s'était passé comme d'habitude : certes nous avons vu les gardes se barrer en disant que de drôles de choses sur deux pattes arrivaient, oui en tant que trouillards, tout le monde est repartit vitesse grand V droit vers la première galerie qui se présentait à eux, quitte à s'entasser sans pouvoir respirer parce que ... ben on avait pas finit de creuser. Alors oui ... mais comme il y a TOUJOURS une tache dans TOUTES les familles, je suis sorti, étant un gros curieux, et me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un de ces animaux étranges. Pas suffisamment rapide pour lui échapper (et pourtant je ne suis pas un escargot) je me retrouvai prit dans les bras de cette ... ce ... truc, étouffé à moitié. Et puis après avoir fait office de nounours, l'humain me mit devant ses yeux. Première fois que je vois un humain : presque crise cardiaque !

S'en suivit une discussion incompréhensible pendant laquelle j'essayai de mordre tout ce qui passait à ma portée :

_« Tu penses que je peux le ramener à grand frère ? Ça lui occupera ses journées non ?_

_- Mademoiselle Leenalee je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, vous savez comment il est ?_

_- Oui mais regardes le, on dirait une petite peluche ! »_

Comprend que ladite peluche c'est moi ! Cependant à cette époque ses paroles m'étaient incompréhensibles, c'est comme si pour toi ce serait ça :

_« Scouikiki couiti skouik ? Kitini toutiki ki ?_

_- Kitaki couta, scouta ki coutati titouta kiti, kini taskouti ?_

_- Ti kini tikasouti, koutiti katou ! »_

Voilà la traduction en langage mangoustien ! Je suis sur que tu n'aurais pas comprit un traître mot de ce que j'ai écrit si il n'y avait pas la version humaine au dessus !

Bref, voilà comment je me suis embarqué dans cette terrible histoire … Si tu savais comment je regrette ses jours, ma famille, mes amis … bon ok je ne suis pas très crédible … Il est vrai que la notion de famille et celle d'amis ne sont pas comme chez les humains. Tout le monde est cousin de tout le monde, et tout le monde s'en fout royalement ! Donc en fait niveau famille … ben c'est comme les amis … chacun pour sa pomme ! Et finalement, tout le monde m'avait laissé royalement me démerder dans les mains de la demoiselle qui serait à la source d'horribles expériences. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'aimais déjà pas ! Sympathique n'est ce pas ?

On m'a embarqué dans un truc qui avance super vite … mais mon esprit intelligent remarqua que ses pattes étaient rondes (j'ai compris plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un train !). Le paysage défilait bien trop vite pour moi (j'en étais presque rendu à avoir le mal du transport) et je ne comprenais pas trop où j'allais. Une chose me sauta aux yeux, le paysage dans cette contrée ne se résumait qu'à : arbre, herbe, herbe, herbe, herbe, arbre, herbe, herbe, animal, arbre, etc etc ... Mon occupation, c'était ça, regarder dehors tout en me débattant pour me carapater d'ici.

Me débarrassant rapidement des mains de "ça", j'ai essayé de sauter par une ouverture, il se trouva qu'en réalité quelque chose me bloquait le passage et je me suis étalé sur la surface transparente (personne n'aurait eu l'intelligence de dire que c'était une vitre bien sur !). Cette "chose" m'aida à dormir pendant le reste du voyage et à me faire secouer comme un prunier par ladite Leenalee ...

* * *

><p>Arrivée à un bâtiment assez … étrange … genre QG des forces maléfiques, le côté obscur de la force quoi ! Bref, j'arrivais avec un horrible mal de crâne suite à ma collision avec la fenêtre et le secouage de prune de Leenalee qui n'avait qu'accentuer ces maux ! Et là, horreur …, je crus finir dans un cauchemar d'un psychopathe schizophrène (pas facile à dire n'est ce pas ?), une énorme tronche (parce que vous voulez appeler ça comment vous ?) sortit de la porte pour me faire l'examen au rayon X. Crise cardiaque ! Puis un réveil forcé par un gardien qui pleurait pour m'avoir presque tué. Voir sa tête en larme était pire que de le voir sortir de sa porte ! A ce moment j'étais persuadé qu'il voulait me manger, du coup je grimpai sur la tête de Leenalee en me cachant dans ses cheveux de peur que cette chose me bouffe.<p>

Je suis resté crispé sur sa tête pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au bureau de mon futur propriétaire. Ce dernier voyant quelque chose toucher à sa petite sœur adorée, se leva en hurlant à moi que … et bien :

« Qui a osé mettre ça sur la tête de ma petite Leenalee ! Dis moi ! Dis à ton grand frère chéri qui a fait çaaaaaaaa ! »

Tout en me virant d'une baffe de la tête de mon précédent moyen de transport. Étant un animal assez petit je finis dans la tasse de café du grand intendant, je t'assure que comme bain de siège, il y a plus agréable. Sentant cet horrible liquide brûlant sur mon postérieur, je fis un bond, que je ne me serais jamais crut capable de faire, heurta de plein fouet une étagère et retomba mollement sur le bureau, la tête la première ! Si j'avais su, je me serais contenté de sortir rapidement de la tasse ... D'autant que c'est pas agréable de finir la tête, et dans un bout de bois accroché à un mur, et dans le bureau. Un mal de tête en plus, j'en avais pas assez tiens !

Bien évidemment (comme tu t'en doutes vu ma poisse légendaire) l'étagère était peu solide et tomba à son tour me suivant de près ... je ne me la suis pas prit ne t'inquiète pas, par contre les produits aux couleurs peu naturelles si ! Ce fut une avalanche de fioles et liquides en tout genre sur ma tête qui changea de couleur, gonfla, s'étira, rétrécit avant de revenir à sa morphologie d'origine et là ... :

« Gngmrrnmnrmgrnmgrggrg ... Qui m'as foutu des imbéciles pareils franchement ! »

A la vue de leur tête je compris qu'ils avaient compris ce que j'avais dit, et vu la tête que je tirais à mon tour, ils avaient compris que j'avais compris qu'ils avaient compris ce que j'avais dit ...

Quelle vie de chien !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mangy et son caractère ... comment dire ... de chieur arrivent à la Congrégation de l'Ombre ...<em>**

**_Prochain chapitre : la rencontre avec les autres membres de la Congrégation ... va y avoir du mouvement !_**

**_Reviews pleaze ? ^.^_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cendrillon et Rapunzel

_Bon ok j'ai beauuuuuuuuucoup de retard ... bon j'avoue ... l'inspi m'a énormément manque pour ça et puis les examens et puis de toute façon un rythme de parution ne sera jamais envisageable avec moi 8D. Enfin bon c'est pas exceptionnel comme chapitre hein u_U. Y a des moments comme ça où des idées me viennent et des fois ... ben non '-' !_

_Enfin bref !_

_**Disclaimer** : seul Mangy est à moi, le reste est à Katsura Hoshino (malheureusement)_

* * *

><p>Mon cher Navet,<p>

si la première journée à la Congrégation s'est passée de manière plutôt mouvementée, le reste n'a pas vraiment été plus calme. Le second jour, après avoir reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête et trois kilos de divers produits, mon très cher nouveau propriétaire a décidé de me présenter à tout le monde. La sensation d'être une bête de foire s'était soudainement emparée de mon pauvre corps. Pauvre corps qui répondit par un bel enclenchement de ses cordes vocales, que les personnes pouvaient aller se faire voir ailleurs, dans un pays lointain.

Mais revenons en ce début de matinée. À peine réveillé, Komui m'attrapa et m'emmena me balader dans tout le bâtiment. J'ai tout de même réussi à lui faire renoncer à la laisse. Heureusement ... Après le footing du matin à courir après un robot parce qu'il allait se faire tuer par un japonais - qui le fit rapidement d'ailleurs - je finis par réussir à rentrer suivi d'un Grand intendant déprimé. Les rôles étaient un peu inversés, j'avais l'impression de promener un animal de compagnie. Enfin bref.

Prétextant un départ en mission, mon propriétaire demanda à quatre exorcistes de venir dans son bureau ou moi les attendais. La mission c'était ... rien. En fait, c'était juste pour qu'ils me voient. Voilà pourquoi je te disais que la sensation d'être une bestiole de foire s'était brusquement faite ressentir. Après avoir dit un simple "bonjour" voici ce qu'il se passa :

**«** _Coooooooool ! Il parle mais c'est énorme !_

_- Tsss ..._

_- T'aurais pas l'amabilité de te présenter correctement Kanda ?_

_- Eh ! Ne commencez pas à vous disputer !_

_- Oh toi la ferme !_

_- Waaah quatre mots dans la même phrase c'est magnifique !_

_**SCHBLANG** !_ **»**

Bon ordre de passage … je suppose que tu n'as pas du comprendre grand chose mon légume d'ami. Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu quelques difficultés moi aussi au début. Tant de couleurs et de formes bizarres qui se parlent, s'engueulent, se tapent dessus ... ça porte à confusion. Mais si tu savais quel bordel ça a pu être. Reprenons donc :

**«** _Coooooooool ! Il parle mais c'est énorme !_ Avait dit le rouquin borgne

_- tsss_ ! Fit le kendoka quelque peu efféminé ...

-_ t'aurais pas l'amabilité de te présenter correctement Kanda ?_ Lança sympathiquement le … le … gamin avec les cheveux d'un bonhomme de neige

_- Commencez pas à vous disputer !_ Avait répondu poil-de-carotte

_- O__h toi la ferme !_ Fit le kendoka précédemment cité

-_ Waaah quatre mots dans la même phrase c'est magnifique !_ Avait répondu le bonhomme de neige suicidaire

**_SCHBLANG_ **! fit le sabre remué énergiquement par son propriétaire contre la tête du bonhomme précédent.

- _gneuh_ _?_ **»** Répondis - je

Me voici devant la dispute qui avait commencé. Deux drôles de spécimens en train de se foutre sur la tronche en se présentant … Ça promettait d'être mouvementé par ici, voir bordélique. Pendant que nos compères se battaient, le rouquin ainsi que la gamine aux couettes commencèrent à se présenter … Donc Lavi et Leenalee. Quoique ... pour cette demoiselle, je l'avais comprit au vu des évènements de la veille. De l'autre côté, mon très cher propriétaire avait un grand sourire fier de ce qu'il avait fait - accidentellement - en me balançant dans sa tasse à café.

Bon ça c'était le début de la matinée, avant qu'un monstre qu'on appelle « infirmière » est venu chercher les trois exorcistes qui n'étaient pas censés quitter leur chambre. On m'a expliqué qu'à la suite d'une mauvaise blague de poil-de-carotte, les deux autres s'étaient retrouvés la tête plantée sauvagement dans le plafond … Heureusement qu'ils ont le crane dur ceux-là.

C'est ainsi que mon travail d'assistant commença. Tout d'abord, je fus obligé d'apprendre à compter, lire et écrire. Ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps en raison de certains produits reçus sur ma tête qui me boostèrent mon intelligence. Je te passe donc ces deux longs mois d'apprentissage intensif. Oh et puis non ! Komui avait donc trouver une autre occupation que de construire ses affreux robots qui mettaient la congrégation sens dessus dessous. D'un côté c'était rassurant de ne pas voir ces machines déambuler dans les couloirs, d'un autre c'était un prétexte pour échapper à son boulot. Ça, les autres scientifiques l'avaient parfaitement comprit. Et cette histoire ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment. Mais repassons à mon apprentissage forcé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet andouille pourrait aller si loin. Non mais je te le jure. Il a passé une journée enfermé pour me bricoler un crayon à ma taille.

Bref, finalement je passe ces deux mois pour t'expliquer la suite cher Navet.

**«** _Mangue_

_- Non_

_- Truc_

_- Non_

_- Mini-gouste, Timon, Minimoys, Pumba, Mangous, ..._

_- Non, non, non, non et NON_ _!_ **»**

Une chouette discussion avec Komui qui voulait me trouver un nom. Car oui, je n'ai toujours pas de surnom. Mais honnêtement il faut voir les absurdités qu'il m'a sorti.

**« **_Rapunzel_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Ben quoi … tu veux pas les autres._

_- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'une princesse franchement ?_

_- C'est vrai qu'il te manque la tresse mais ce serait mignon avec une petite robe._

_- ..._ **»**

Les négociations allaient être très difficiles. Et encore ... le mot est faible. J'essayais de lutter contre une petite robe rose et une perruque blonde qui s'approchaient dangereusement de moi. Pourquoi je sentais que je servirais de poupée pour un moment ? Mystère ... Toujours est il que je me cachai derrière le rouquin, qui dormait sur la table, tout en lançant des kiwis - qui traînaient par là - à la tête du scientifique en chef. Pourquoi des kiwis ? Parce qu'ils seront à l'origine d'un de mes nombreux futurs problèmes mais ... je t'en parlerai plus tard. Enfin bref, j'eus un faux mouvement et flanquai une torgnole à Lavi qui se réveilla.

**«** _Eh oh ! _

_- Tu veux pas me filer un coup de main steuplaît ?_

_- euh ... pour faire quoi ?_

_- L'autre, il veut m'appeler comme une princesse moi !_

_- ... est ce que je peux proposer un nom moi aussi ?_

_- Tant que tu ne m'appelles pas Cendrillon ou Ariel tout va bien._

_- __Mangy ça t'irais ?_ **»**

Si je m'attendais un jour à remercier Lavi du fond du coeur ... C'est ce que je fis intérieurement pendant que Komui Lee s'extasiait devant ce nouveau nom - en balançant au passage mon ancien-futur-déguisement -, en le hurlant partout dans la section scientifique. Quant à moi je soupirais car même si je devais me retrouver affublé d'un surnom digne d'un marchand de fruits et légumes, il n'empêche que j'avais échappé au nom de princesse que mon futur-ex-propriétaire-fou voulait me donner. Mangy se trouva être mon tout nouveau patronyme et approuvé par l'ensemble de la congrégation (même moi j'ai accepté ... par défaut). D'ailleurs si tu te souviens bien Navet, c'est le même jour que je t'ai reçu en cadeau.

C'est ainsi que Mangy fit ses débuts en tant qu'assistant du scientifique le plus fou de la Congrégation ...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà '-' <em>

_Ils ne seront pas au bout de leurs surprises avec un dégénéré pareil !_


End file.
